


Foggy's Day

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Matt shows up half dead on Foggy's doorstep in need of love all the time, but today it's Matt's turn to take care of Foggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you reading "I'm No Man's Lois Lane" I promise you this fluffy fic is just a break. I will be updating shortly, never fear.

Foggy sighed, rubbing at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He leaned back in his chair, and his back cracked with a satisfying sound. He took another sip of his coffee, which he soon regretted as not only was it from one of Karen's “what, you can't just reheat the coffee from yesterday?” pots but it had also been about half an hour since he'd taken his last sip and it had since then become cold.

“Eugh.” He groaned, setting the coffee aside and pushing the mug far away from his hand so he wouldn't make that mistake again. He tried to focus on the papers he'd been reading again but he found himself reading the same line over and over again. Even this repetition did not make it any easier for him to make sense of what he was reading, and found himself forgetting what words he'd already read.

He sighed again and dramatically lowered his head to his desk with a loud thud. When he finally raised it again, Matt was standing in the doorway. 

“Jeezus!” Foggy said. “You need a bell or something.”

“And you need some sleep.” Matt chuckled. “Or something.”

“I can't afford a nap break.” Foggy said. “Not when I have a two lawyer company to run with just one lawyer.”

“I'm here now.” Matt said. 

“Yeah, but who knows when the great call of Daredeviling will beckon you again!” Foggy gestured grandly. “We have clients and paperwork...lots and lots of paperwork...”

“Take a break, Foggy.” Matt made his way over to the desk and perched on the edge of it. 

“Why are you here? Go back to your office and do lawyer things.” Foggy jokingly pushed Matt's arm. “Did you hear me yawning or something? I'll try to be quieter!”

“Actually I could hear your breathing slow as you started to fall asleep those three times and pick up again as you realized it and forced yourself awake. I could also hear your stomach growling, and you groaning and complaining to yourself the way you do when you think no one is listening.” Matt said. “And ten minutes ago when you went to go see that article Karen wanted to show you, and you were walking back to your office, you bumped into the wall.”

“Like you've never bumped into things.” Foggy pretended to accuse him.

“Franklin.” Matt said.

“Don't use my name like a weapon like that, _Matthew._ ” Foggy reached for the coffee again and Matt gently laid a hand over his to stop him.

“Let's go back to my place. Order food, listen to a podcast. You actually slept here last night on the floor, which is doing terrible things to your back and shoulders. Come sleep in an actual bed.”

“Matthew, you little seductive devil.” Foggy said. “I cannot be deterred by your...your fiendish charms.”

“No charms here, Foggy.” Matt said. “Just concern.”

“Oh don't give me that puppy dog look.” Foggy said. “I'm the concerned one in this relationship. Last Tuesday you came home with half a beer bottle in your head, and the day after that you were beaten black and blue by some punk doped up on MGH.”

“And today I'm fine.” Matt said. “And you are not. Today is Foggy's day.” He leaned forward and kissed Foggy's forehead, pushing a lock of blonde hair out of the way with careful fingers.

“...alright.” Foggy acquiesced. “I guess we can close up early today.”

“Early?” Matt gave a confused smile. “Foggy, it's eleven at night.”

“Oh...shut up.” Foggy said.

“Come on, workaholic.” Matt stood up and pulled Foggy from his chair by both hands. He ran his thumbs over Foggy's knuckles, a gesture he did frequently and absentmindedly. “Let's go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I write here about dating someone with depression is taken from lots and LOTS of life experience. So it's as realistic as I am able to convey.  
> Also in case it wasn't clear, I'm mixing stoylines here from the Netflix show and the 1998 run of the comic. Taking bits from both and making my own story (kind of like how Marvel makes their movies ;D)

When you get romantically involved with someone with depression, it affects your life as much as it does their's. Of course they're the one suffering from it, they have it the worst, but there's still nights when you lay awake at night hoping to god that they're safe because they're not answering their phone and last you heard things just weren't good. There's nights when they lash out at you, or you lash out at them and it all dissolves into tears. Sometimes you find yourself so stressed out you're not eating or sleeping, which is no good because they're doing the same thing and you _have_ to be a rock for them.

It's nothing against them, because you love them. You just want them to be happy, but it still takes an emotional toll. The kind of toll you can't talk to them about, for obvious reasons. Because hearing you say "I'm stressed right now because I'm worried about you" comes across as "this is your fault" and it is definitely NOT their fault. So feeling all that and not talking to anyone about it, that just makes it worse.

Top it all off with the afflicted individual in question being a superhero with loads upon loads of guilt on his shoulders (Catholic and otherwise) and you get one big struggle. Matt was definitely doing better these days but better for him meant just two stab wounds instead of four. Foggy would be lying if he said he hadn't been a little overwhelmed the past few weeks with worrying about what Matt was up to on top of making it look like their firm wasn't just a front for vigilante activity and "sure, Matt, we'll take another pro bono case even though you'll be out there terrifying witnesses to force them speak while I'll be in here doing the mind numbing parts".

Of course, having Matt usher him out of the office and escorting him to his apartment with gentle touches on his arm and small kisses on his forehead sure made that all feel like it didn't matter.

"What do you want to eat?" Matt asked, tossing a selection of take out menus that he kept for Foggy's benefit onto the coffee table before his partner (in law and otherwise). "My treat."

"Your treat?" Foggy asked. "Then the expensive stuff, obviously." He joked. 

While Matt called in to order, Foggy kicked off his shoes and looked around Matt's apartment. If you looked hard enough you could see the scars of the few battles unlucky enough to have been waged on Matt's home turf. Once Matt hung up the phone he reached over the couch and enveloped Foggy in a hug from behind. 

"I have some of your pajamas in my room. Why don't you go get changed?" He suggested. 

"Because I never want to leave this couch again." Foggy responded with a yawn. Matt laughed and responded by tickling Foggy until he was forced to retreat from the couch. 

"Alright, alright!" Foggy half-panted half-laughed. "What, you're not going to dress me? I thought I was getting the royal treatment."

"I rather undress you." Matt said, approaching Foggy slowly. He untied Foggy's tie and then slung it over his shoulder. Then he worked on the buttons of his shirt, carefully folded it and placed it on the table. When it came time for pants he frowned for a moment and then smiled again. 

"Maybe you should do this part yourself. If I do it, I know the delivery person will see a little more than they want to when they show up with the food." Matt said. 

"Oh, is that a threat, Murdock?" Foggy breathed, wishing that Matt would just push him onto the couch and get things started dinner be damned.

"More like a promise." Matt smirked. "Go get changed."

Foggy returned five minutes later in a pair of pajamas that Matt had all but stolen from him a few months ago. Matt was always taking things that smelled like Foggy, Foggy would wake up some days to Matt dressed in nothing but one of the t-shirts he thought was missing for good. Usually the vigilante would pull the shirt up to his nose and inhale deeply with a grin. Guess that whole "liking how your boyfriend smells" thing was twice as powerful to someone with super senses. 

As an afterthought, Foggy had pulled the comforter from Matt's bed and wrapped it around his shoulders like a cape. When he came back out to the living room and saw Matt waiting for him on the couch, he opened the comforter and playfully tackled his boyfriend so that they both ended up wrapped inside with just their heads poking out. This was the sort of thing Foggy lived for, just feeling Matt laying against him all warm and sleepy, it was bliss.

They just sat and talked until a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it, don't get up." Matt said, kissing Foggy softly. Foggy leaned back into the couch and sighed, thinking about how lucky he was.


End file.
